Merle's salvation
by Merle's girl26
Summary: Merle gets a second chance with daryl and the group in the form of the two daughters of Hershel Greene , Will merle screw things up for himself or will he fall for a girl that's not his to love
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Scars.

Glenn was spying on merle and daryl. Yes he knew if was wrong but seeing daryl with scars on his back. Glenn then ran toward Rick who was with Carol. Racing down the stairs. He quickly got to them.

Merle was sitting down while daryl yelled at him about their ol'man. Merle just sat back and took it. " Dar, I I'm sorry. I'm sorry I left and didn't take ya. I jus' needed out. I was sick of him hittin mah and I needed out!" Merle snapped. Daryl sighed. Sitting down and just breathing, when Carol came in " Rick wants to see you both." She whispered softly.

Glenn had stopped in front of rick, who told him to breathe. " Merle's beating daryl!" He snapped. " I saw his scars and they were fighting. Can we kick him out now! " Glenn raged. Carol was in shock " I'll go gett them." She said and headed up stairs.

After Carol left both dixon brothers headed down to see Rick and Who was gathered around. Merle sat on the stairs while daryl just leaned against the rail. " What yall need " merle asked. Rick stood up and looked at merle, hate clearly in his eyes. Hershel stood with beth and Maggie in the corner. " There's a car waiting outside, ya bikes already loaded on. You can go" Rick said. And daryl stood " wha' tha fuck ya mean he caan go" daryl yelled. Rick sighed. " Daryl you don't have to protect him anymore , he can't hurt you anymore" Andrea said.

Hershel shook his head when he saw Glenn grinning. Daryl was pacing, getting mad quick. " Hurt me! Merle never, would never!" Daryl yelled. Rick intervened then. " Glenn saw your scars daryl. He told us merle was abusing you. " Rick said as Carol slapped merle across the face causing the older dixon to shoot up making her stumble back. Daryl shifted his glare onto glenn. " Are ya fu'ckin kiddin mah!" Daryl said. " These scars are from my ol'man , Merle's got a fu'ckin matching set! " To prove his point daryl turned merle around gently and ripped his shirt in half. The group stood in shock as they looked at Merle's ruined back. It was riddled with wip marks and cigerate burns. Merle stood still , tense and down right pissed off. Maggie hid her face in her father's chest.

Glenn was in shock , in his hate of merle he opened old wounds. And accused merle of abuse when he was a victim of it as well. He felt the punch and heard the screams for merle to stop. " Wanna accus' mah of hurting mah brotha" merle punched him again. " Imma out er' " merle said moving toward the court yard door. Daryl was at his heels.

Beth followed soon after they were out of sight. Running up to the two Dixon's , beth stopped in front of the truck. "Daryl, I'm..I'm sorry they did that. Me and mags never thought he's like that." Beth started gently placing a hand on Merle's arm to stop him from getting in the truck. "It's time we got to know Merle." Another voice broke out. The three standing by the truck spun , seeing Maggie Greene standing there. "Without Rick's Judgements. So what you say Dixon, wanna teach me ta hunt." Maggie asked smiling at Merle. "I don't know darlin, will ya listen ta me." He drawled out. Looking at her with a stern face. Merle dixon was many things but hunting he took very serious. "I'll listen. I promise , what ever you need me to do I'll do it." Maggie replied.

Merle smirked patting Daryl on the back before walking back into the prison. Maggie watched him go with a small smile of her own before looking at daryl. "So, is he a tough teacher?" She asked laughing nervously. Daryl just shook his head. "Well one thangs for sure , hell teach ya not to die." Daryl replied as he too returned into the cellblock. Beth and maggie hugged and smiled at each other watching the Dixon's push eachother around as they headed back inside. The girls shook their heads silently laughing at the two rednecks.

"Ya know, them girls conned ya bad bro." Daryl laughed. Pushing Merle gently. Merle shoved daryl hard, only to be shoved back. Merle smirked at his brother as they got to the cellblock. "Ya need help little brother." Merle asked shoving daryl inside.

TWD~

Over the next few days , Merle got ready with daryl to go hunting with both Greene girls. Daryl was in his and Merle's cell, getting their stuff together. He packed extra ammo and guns, just in case they needed to get out quickly. Stuffing g the bag and tying it tightly. Daryl heaved it onto his shoulder, heading out of the cell. He caught up with Merle , who was with the girls. They were fighting with Rick and their dad.

"Their not going and that's final, Dixon!" Rick was yelling.

" An why not, huh officer friendly. Why can't they learn to hunt and take care of them selves." Merle snarled from his place on the wall. He was leaning against the far wall next to Hershel's cell while the girls begged their daddy to go hunting.

" My girls, their all I have left, can you promise me. That you'll bring them home safe." Hershel asked breaking up Merle and Rick's glaring contest.

Merle nodded. Pushing himself off the wall as daryl joined his side. " We gonna be teaching them to hunt and to watch our backs as we watch theirs." Merle said looking Hershel in the eyes.

"They'll be home safe, Hershel. Nothing will get them." Daryl replied.

"Daryl's right, ain't nothing gonna get them with me an daryl." Merle added.

Rick sighed but nodded, he didn't want to fight anymore seeing Hershel over threw him. Sighing again, Rick began to walk out. Not before hearing Merle laugh at his retreating form. Hershel sighed as Rick left.

woods outside the prison~

Merle lead the hunting group out into the woods. Daryl was behind him with the two girls between them. Kneeling down , Merle halted the group. Daryl walked toward him, kneeling next to him. "Deer tracks...or walker?" Daryl asked looking at his brother.

Merle looked at him then back at the tracks. "A Buck" Merle answered with a smirk. Daryl grinned. "Sweet, beth come on gal." Daryl called. Merle drew back with Maggie, letting daryl take the lead as daryl taught beth how to desicfer the animals tracks from that of the walkers and theirs.

"Hey Bo peep" Merle drawled, breaking the silence. He looked at her as she nodded to him. "Hey dixon" Maggie whispered. Merle smiled at her, wrapping a arm around her shoulder. "Wha' a hot lil'gal like yer doing with chinaman?" Merle whispered into her ear. His breath touching her face. Maggie laughed as they walked. "Um we just sorta happened"she replied with a grin. Merle grinned but stopped her from walking.

"I wanna tell ya, I'm sorry bout wha' happen with you and mah at Woodbury...if I knew, he'd try that with ya. i wouldn't of brought ya to 'im. Merle rasped out. Maggie smiled sadly. " I know, Merle I just need some time to get to know ya. Then I will try to forgive you." She whispered.

~TWD~

Beth Greene was kneeling down, while daryl showed her all the different tracks. They could hear the conversation behind them. Daryl chuckled at Merle's way of apologizing to the girl. Yet only said sorry to his part in her torture not Glenn's. Beth giggled, hearing them.

"Think Merle gas a crush" beth commented. She laughed when she heard daryl curse under his breath. They headed a few more miles when they heard it. A gun shot, Daryl turned , crossbow aimed. Beth screamed seeing Merle on the ground, a gun shot wound in his side. Maggie was crying, yelling at the eldest Dixon to get up. Daryl ran up, beth right on his heels.

"We gotta get 'im back to ya pa!" Daryl yelled snapping , Maggie out of her state of shock. Daryl then heaved merle onto his shoulders. Giving beth his crossbow. He nodded to them both. " Let's go!" He yelled just as a herd started to be heard.

Beth was in front guiding them back home while maggie took up the rear, defending their backs. They ran straight back to the prison. Daryl yelled for the gate to be opened. Daryl yelled merle in getting to Hershel . The girls following closely behind him. Rick ran in with Michonne. "What happen" he asked seeing Merle out cold. Daryl shook his head. " I...I..I dont know!, Mah and beth were trackin a Buck , while Merle and Maggie watched our backs. Suddenly a shot went off an merle was down!" Daryl slammed his fist into a wall. Maggie was crying, this was all her fault. She thought.

~TWD~

Rick nodded and walked over to Maggie. He approached maggie, slowly until he was in front of her. " Maggie, can you tell us what happen?" Rick asked softly. Maggie nodded still in a state of shock. But knew she needed to get this out.

~Two Hours Earlier~

Maggie leant against a tree, while Merle watched daryl and beth closely. Smiling to herself, Maggie shook her head as Merle moved leaning on the tree she was leaning against. Merle smirked down at her. "So sugar, what is goin on in tha' pretty little head of yers" merle drawled out, his southern drawl sending shivers down Maggie's spine. Maggie looked up into his eyes and froze. " I.. ...n..nothing" she whispered in reply. Merle chuckled running a hand through her hair. " Nothin huh sugar. Don't seem like nothin." Merle whispered before capturing her lips with his. Maggie froze in shock but soon found herself kissing him back just a heatedly as he was kissing her. She wrapped her arms around his neck , just as a shot rang out. The couple broke apart hearing it. Maggie looked at merle then down to his stomach. She gasped an barely had time to catch him before he hit the dirt.

~present time~

Rick sat back after hearing her tale. The ex cop looked at daryl and sighed the hunter only had eyes for merle. Moving away from Maggie , he returned to daryl to get an update on Merle.

" Hershel, how is he?" Rick asked.

" Stable, they all got him back just in time. Luckily the bullet went straight through." Hershel answered with a smile. Rick nodded in thanks and moved everyone away from the Dixon's cell door. Daryl moved into the cell and sat next to the bed. He sat with him all night, a knife gripped in his hand just in case. Daryl woke to see Maggie sitting in the chair next to his and smirked. " Gal, you got it bad already." He joked. Maggie just looked at him, her face stained with tears. " This is my fault. He's in here cause of me." She whispered brokenly.

"Shut the fuck up!" Daryl snapped, moving over to her quickly. Daryl gripped her shoulders and shook her gently. " Now ya listen an ya listen good. Merle wouldn't want ya to be blameing ya self for him gettin his dumb ass shot. He's an ex marine , he should of been paying for attention to his surroundings." Daryl explained.

TWD~

Merle woke up two days later , surrounded by his brother and both Greene girls. He smirked seeing Maggie next to him. " Hiya darlin. Why the long face." He asked, sitting up. Maggie shook her head an cupped his face. " You've been out for two days. Daryl's been worried sick. Maggie replied. Frowning, merle sat up more to look at her.

"Daryl been worried or ya?" Merle asked.

Maggie laughed, but smiled before nodding. "Me and daryl. Though beth too." She answered. Merle nodded, looking at her. He looked down at their joined hands. Maggie quickly moved away. "Look gal, I'm sorry if kissin ya was wrong. I know ya taken by chinaman. So I'll back off." Merle told her. Maggie nodded. "Why did you kiss me merle?" Maggie asked him.

Merle groaned laying back against the pillows. He could tell her the truth or lie. Well he didn't wanna lie to her, so he settled for the truth. Sitting back up. He gently touched her hand and held it. Rubbing his thumb on the soft skin. " I like ya... Proboly more then I should an I know ya love chinadoll. I didn't mean ta kiss ya ...it just happen." Merle finished looking at her.

"Get some sleep." Maggie told him, standing an leaving the cell. Merle cursed under his breath , why'd he have ta want the one woman he couldn't have. He settled back down and fell asleep. The next time he woke , daryl was in the chair sleeping, more like snoring. Merle smacked his pillow and turned around. Not wanting to hear Daryl's snores.

~TWD~

Maggie was pacing her and Glenn's cell, she was deep in thought. After Merle's kiss then his confession, she knew she had to think. And she needs to do it alone. So here she was fighting with herself over the fact that two men cared for her. Growling in frusstration , Maggie threw her pillow at the door. On one hand glenn was sweet , sensitive and loved her. On the other , they had jumped into their relationship right when they met. Maggie sighed, she continued to pace her cell.

Maggie, are you okay?" Glenn asked coming into the cell. He walked over to his girlfriend and sat her down.

Maggie sighed, then looked at him. She breathed in and out before she spoke. Grabbing Glenn's hands in her hand , she smiled at him. " Merle kissed me, and glenn I loved it. I kissed him back glenn." Maggie whispered. Glenn sat still in shock. He didn't know what to think, his girlfriend kissed merle fucking dixon and she'd enjoyed it. Glenn was at a loss. He stood and turned to leave.

"You um kissed merle and enjoyed it!" Glenn yelled turning around to glare at Maggie. Glenn stalked back to her and shoved her on the bed. "I..I..can't Believe you!" Glenn shouted, Pacing the cell. Maggie sat still and looked up at him. " I..I'm sorry, glenn ...I...we rushed into this and I think...we need space." Maggie said quietly.

A/N: annd that's chapter one , I think the more I right the more I get better. Anyway chapter 2 will be up sometime this week PROMISE and YES I take Requests if you want a story written I'll write it

My fandoms I know are the following

Hobbit

Lord of the rings

Harry Potter

Four brothers

Thor universe { marvel }

Inuyasha

Avatar the last air bender

Buffy the vampire slayer

Leverage

Game of thrones.

Okay there's my list oh and the fast and the furious lol


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Daryl's Mistakes

Two weeks had passed since , Maggie's and Glenn's break up. Noone said anything but knew somehow it was Merle Dixon's fault. They never out right blamed him but after glenn returned from talking to Maggie , glenn told Rick what had happen on the hunt Maggie left out of her story, so naturally, the kiss merle gave Maggie was the talk of the prison. Maggie was avoiding both men like the plague. If merle was in the room , she'd walk right back out hugging herself.

Glenn wasnt having the best of the passed two weeks either, from going on runs and Maggie not speaking to him, you could say he was in a bad mood. Rick would have him do things outside or where ever Maggie or dixon weren't around. Glenn was to say the least heart broken. What he couldn't get was that Maggie kissed the man that gave her to the Governor. Well it wasn't like merle knew the asshole would do that. But he did best glenn up near death and threw a walker at him. Growling to himself, glenn kicked a rock into the fence. The walkers started groaning and biting the fence.

~TWD~

Merle dixon was at a loss, Maggie was avoiding him. Okay he could deal with that. He sighed, leaning on the sink in his cell. What he needed was out of this damn prison. Been in too many to count and felt uncomfortable in them. Looking at himself in the mirror, merle frowned at his reflection. Turning from the mirror. He headed to find daryl.

Finding him with Carol in the make shift kitchen, they made for the group. Merle leaned against the doorway and let out a long whistle. " Hey, baby brother." Merle drawled smirking at the pair.

" What ya want merle!" Daryl snapped. Carol looked at him, frowning slightly. Merle ignored him, nodding at Carol.

"Have ya seen lil'brother Bo peep." Merle asked looking at Carol.

Shaking her head , Carol sighed. "No, sorry merle. You could try beth?" Carol replied.

Merle nodded before walking off toward Beth's cell. Daryl shook his head once merle was out of sight. He was sick of the trouble merle was causing.

"Daryl, daryl what's wrong." Carol asked softly.

Looking at Carol, daryl frowned. " Jus' Merle and his shit." He answered. Carol sighed. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts before she answered.

" You can't defend him one minute then condemn him the bloody next daryl fucking dixon" Carol snapped.

Daryl's head snapped up, looking at the woman. He huffed leaning against the wall. Arms folded over his chest, a pout on his lips. He wasn't condemning his brother..was he? Merle was just that a asshole. He condemned himself when to came to the group. Daryl slapped himself hard. No wonder , merle was pissed at Rick. His own flesh and blood basically acted like merle was nothin. Shaking his head , daryl slid. Down onto the floor.

"He should hate mah. I treated him like shit. All I wanted was to find 'im and what do I do once he's back, treat him likes he's beneath mah." Daryl snarled, angry at himself.

TWD~

Merle found Beth with her daddy. He nodded toward Hershel before looking at Beth. " Beth, do ya know where ya sister is?" Merle asked quietly. Beth looked at him, sighing when her daddy shook his head. Merle glared at the old man, a sneer on his face.

" Dixon, my Maggie don't need you around her. Your no good for her!" Hershel answered.

Merle breathed deeply before punching the cell door. "Look ol'man I don't care wha ya think of mah, all I want is ta talk ta her. That's it Talk!" Merle seethed. He punched the wall once more before storming off. Merle headed straight out of the prison and toward the cars. Getting in a truck , he drove down to the gate. Tyreese let him out with a wave. Merle just shook his head , annoyed he needed to think away from all theese fucks.

~TWD~

Daryl was damn Right pissed the fuck off. He heard from beth that merle had come to see her ,looking for her damn sister and Hershel went off on him and now, merle hasn't been seen for the last three days. Tossing his bag against the wall, daryl glared at the old farmer from his cell. He even refused to eat with them, Carol had came up asking g what was wrong. Leaving him food and then left. Sighing, daryl looked toward the court yard. Hoping, merle would be driving up the dirt road. But he knew that was too much to ask for.

three days earilier~

Merle had driven for a good part of the day. He wasn't really paying attention to how far he was, in his anger and frusstration, he didn't really give to fucks about anything at that point, after raiding a store , he headed for anywhere. He hunted an raided , getting g a bunch of shit. He didn't care if he'd been gone near a whole day. Merle didn't really think anybody really cared , so he just cruised around for three days before clearing a house. He slept in it for two days before moving on.

~TWD~

Day Six, it was six days since merle took off. Maggie thought. Looking out toward the cellblock , Maggie heard the group fighting. Daryl wanted to go and find merle , while Rick was having none of it. Not wanting to waste the man power, he had said. Shaking her head , Maggie glared at Rick from her cell doorway. Moving back toward her bed, Maggie fell onto it and curled up into herself. An hour later , Maggie found herself walking toward Daryl's cell when she found herself at merles. Slowly approaching the cell, Maggie walked in. Looking around the room , she noticed how neat it was. Laughing to herself , she decided to snoop.

Walking over to Merle's bed, she sat down on it. Looking at the pictures on the wall, Maggie noticed a picture of daryl, he had to be nine or ten in this and smiled. Aw big brother merle. Maggie thought smiling. She stood , moving toward his make shift dresser. She picked up his dog tags and read the inscription.

Dixon, Merle

2345646253635

Major

Smiling, Maggie put them around her neck before moving to snoop some more. Kneeling down she opened his duffle bag. Sorting through it, she grabbed one of his Wife beaters. Setting it aside , Maggie looked around some more before laying on Merle's bed and laying down , she looking at his dog tags that were around her neck and just smiled sadly at them. Grabbing his tank , Maggie held it to her chest before falling asleep.

~TWD~

A week passed , merle was laying in a bed just doing nothing. He sat up and looked toward the window. Sighing he knew he should proboly head back to the prison but frankly he wanted nothing to do with that group. Yeah he had time to think and was missing daryl. But it was Maggie ,he was missing more. Laying back down , tossing a ball in the air. He stood up. Walking to the window , he checked for walkers. What he did see put a smirk on the rednecks face. Well well what do we have here, He thought.

~TWD~

Martinez sighed as he drove with Philip toward a bunch of houses. Sadly Martinez was starting to think dixon had been right to run from this fucker. He was going around and killing people. Innocent people, he sighed again looking at Philip before slowly down when he saw a car. "Boss, think that could be something." Martinez asked looking toward the truck filled with supplies.

"Stop the car. I'll check it out, come in after its clear." Philip said getting out of the car.

Nodding, Martinez stopped the car and let the governor out. He watched philip approach the house and disappear inside. While he waited for him to give the signal to come in.

~TWD~

Merle smirked seeing Martinez with Blake in the car. He quickly hid when he saw philip heading for the house he was in. Smiling , merle readied his gun. And once the door opened , he watched philip walking closing the door. Quickly slamming into the man. Merle slammed him hard into the wall of the house. Philip yelled out in surprise. Smirking, merle laughed kicking the man Into a coffee table.

"What's up asshole!" Merle snarled, kicking philip again then grabbing him and tossing g him into the wall. Philip started to fight back sending merle into the other wall. Causing the ex marine to snarl dangerously. Philip went to punch him but merle sent a visious elbow into the man's jaw. Merle gaining the upper hand again. Philip head butted merle hard causing him to stumble away. He sent punches toward merle only to be kicked hard in the ribbs.

"Merle, I'd hoped you'd be dead." Philip hissed.

Merle smirked walking slowly to him. Philip punched him square in the jaw. Stumbling merle laughed. And sent a swift upper cut to Philips grabbled for a few minutes crashing into the walls and tables, before merle gained the upper hand again . Philip went to punch him but merle ducked quickly kneeling down , unsheathing his combat knife. Standing once more , merle twirled ramming the knife into the Governor's throat from behind him. Merle then raised his leg kicking the body into the couch, his knife sliding out of the man's neck with ease.

Sheathing the knife. Merle leaned against the wall, catching his breath. The fight took alot out of him. Closing his eyes, merle breath deeply before opening them. Sighing he headed out the door quietly and went straight towards the truck. Getting in he pulled out of the driveway , speeding away back to daryl...back toward Maggie. He was at least a three hour drive from the prison , soo he hit the gas. He had a brother to see.

~TWD~

Martinez heard the fight but decided to just stay out of it. Philip didn't like people spoiling his fun as he says. Sighing he turned the car on and started to drive off when he saw merle fucking dixon come out of the house philip had entered not even twenty minutes ago. Martinez looked on in shock as Merle got into the truck they were planning on robbing and took off. Martinez waited for 15 more minutes before giving up and driving off. He followed the truck for about two hours before the truck stopped , Martinez pulled over as well alittle ways away from the truck and waited.

Merle smirked , the asshole really thought ol'Merle didn't know he was being g followed. Laughing quietly , merle drove for about two hours before pulling over. He watched Martinez pull over some ways behind him, Hoping not to be seen. Stepping out of the truck, merle jogged into the woods , rounding toward Martinez car, walking up to the car. Merle tapped on the glass. "Howdy!" Merle said with a smirk.

Martinez watched merle jogg into the woods and waited for about five minutes when he her tapping on his window. Turning he saw merle dixon there , gun aimed right at his head. "howdy!" He heard merle drawl smugly.

"D...Dixon!, Hey man whats...I..didn't know you were around..". Martinez stuttered out.

Merle laughed , a smirk on his face. The gun still pointed at the Latino."get out of yer car" merle ordered.

Martinez listened knowing merle would shoot giveng the chance. Stepping out of the car , Martinez nodded at merle hoping he'd lower the gun, he didn't. Instead merle gestered toward the truck. Walking to the truck, merles gun at his back. Martinez slowly walked forward. Not knowing what kind of mood merle was in , martinez stayed quiet till they reached the truck.

"Merle, man come on. I hated the fucker to." Martinez tried telling the redneck.

Shrugging merle just laughed. "Don't really care, bastards dead. Soon so will you be." Merle rasped out , his voice dangerously calm.

Forcing Martinez I to the hood of the truck. Merle searched him for weapons , finding some knives and a ancle gun. He laughed , damn latinos. He thought. " Get in the truck" merle ordered.

Listening again to the angry redneck, Martinez slid into the passenger side. Merle then left and headed over to the drivers side, sliding in fast and his gun back on Martinez in seconds. Putting the truck in drive , merle hit the gas and started driving back toward the prison. He wanted to see his brother. Having missed him for the week he'd been gone or was it two weeks now, he couldn't remember. They drove in Silence , just the sound of the engine and the wind.

~TWD~

Day Seven and daryl was ready to high tail it to go looking for his damn brother. Maggie had been sleeping in Merle's bed for the whole week merle was gone. Daryl didn't have the heart to kick her out. He had nearly seeing Merle's dog tags around her neck at dinner. Sighing , daryl headed to find Rick to see if he'd finely let him go look for his kin. Approaching the ex cop, daryl tapped his shoulder to get his attention. " Rick!" Daryl snapped, in no mood for games.

Turning to see Daryl , Rick smiled. "Hey daryl, what can I do for ya." Rick asked. Looking at the hunter with worried eyes.

" Ah want to go after my brother , hes been gone a week" daryl replied. Glaring at Rick when he frowned at the mention of merle.

" Daryl, look we just can't risk it. Merle could of left the state. He was pretty pissed off when he stormed off a week ago." Rick tried to reason, as he stepped toward the hunter.

Daryl flung away from him , pissed off as hell. Oh yeah Carol had been right , noone cared about merle. All they seemed to care was about daryl himself. So once merle took off for a bit , Rick thought it'd be for shook his head , trying to reign in his temper that was about to burst. Daryl shot his head toward Rick , glaring at the man he once saw as a friend.

"Hes my fucking brother!" Daryl screamed. Punching the wall. He stormed off , heading to find Carol to try and calm down.

A/N: and that's chapter two of Merle's Salvation. Ding ding the gov S dead.! Haha anyway chapter 3 will be up next week. Please Review I'd really love your input and ideas for my chapters.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N chapter 3 Maggie's Reunion with merle! Yaaay

Chapter Three : Merle's return.

Maggie was lying in Merle bed crying , thinking everything was her fault . Maggie asked herself why did she kiss him or why did he leave. She knew now breaking up with glenn had been the right move she was a wreck over merle and he hadn't been at the prison for a week. For the last few days , she'd been sleeping in merles room , crying herself to sleep. Her sister would calmly reassure her that he would be back. Sitting up Maggie looked toward the door, hearing Rick yelling about something. Standing up , Maggie moved out of the cell. The light blinding her for a minute then she headed down to the group.

"What's going on?" She asked watching daryl fly past her out of the prison.

Carol smiled sweetly at her "glenn saw a car approaching."the woman replied. Maggie was out the door before Carol could speak again. Carol just smiled before going to feed Judith.

~TWD~

Daryl was running , he was running toward the prison court yard after hearing about a car approaching the prison. Rick had every man up high guns aimed toward the approaching ran for his crossbow quickly , flying passed Maggie not really hearing her question before he was out the door. He approached Rick quietly, nodding to the man though he was still pissed off at him. Daryl aimed his bow at the car. It still pretty far off , so he couldn't see who was driving.

"We lettin them get closer?" Axel asked from his spot.

"Yes, I wanna see whose driving" Rick responded.

Daryl rolled his eyes but nodded. He was about to shift to a better spott when a body slammed into him. He turned seeing Maggie Greene and damn she was a wreck. Her hair was in knots and she had dark bags under her eyes from lack of sleep. Sighing, daryl shifted to get her room to look at the approaching car. He believed that damn saying now that for sure. You don't know what you got till it's gone. And maggie was in deep with his brother. Guess the kiss was that damn good, he laughed quietly. Nodding to her , daryl smiled.

" Don't worry " daryl assured her.

Maggie smiled an nodded at Daryl's reassurance. She was thankful for daryl understanding , where she was coming from. She watched the car get closer and closer. Maggie had herself pressed against the rail. Daryl had to pull her up from. Nearly falling , barking a order at her. Before turning back to the car, that was now slowing down to a stop outside the gate. Maggie waited as the men in the car started to step out and before anyone would stop her , Maggie was half way down to the gate with daryl hot on her heels.

~TWD~

Merle was soo happy to see the road to the prison before turning onto it. Martinez was passed out snoring , so merle had some time to himself before they got there. Merle knew daryl would be pissed , he would most likely pit a bolt in his ass. Shaking his head, merle laughed at himself. But was still worried. The governor was dead. The man after the prison was dead. Merle fucking dixon unintentionally save Rick Grimes and them group. Sighing as he saw the prison in the distance, merle smacked Marti ez.

"Wakey Wakey hos!" Merle rasped out laughing when the latino grumbled a fuck you.

Martinez woke up to merle fucking Dixon's fist in his chest. Grumbling as he woke , Martinez looked out the window , seeing the prison. The latino smiled at the sight. The gates were no longer the weak prison but instead they pure metal along the front and , what he believed surrounded the whole prison. Looking at merle, Martinez saw the man looking happy. Guess coming home did that for you.

"Nice gates, better then the old ones." Martinez commented.

Merle glared at him. "Yeah the ones you knocked down." Merle snarled at the man.

Merle shook his head , trying to ignore Martinez presence. He made another turn and finely saw the prisons front gates. Smiling he drove up the road. Knowing someone was on watch. He told Martinez once they stopped to open the door slowly. Martinez nodded not wanting to get killed. Merle drove up to the gates an started slowing down when he got close. Once he came to a stop. He looked the the latino and nodded before grabbing his gun and putting it in the back of his pants. Noddi g once again. Merle opened the trucks door an stepped out.

~TWD~

Once the car had come to a stop and the driver stepped out , Maggie rann down toward the gates. She yelled for Carl and Tyreese to open the gate. They quickly did so. As the gate open daryl had joined Maggie's side. The gates opened revealing merle dixon. The man wore a cocky smirk as daryl barreled into his older brother. Merle laughed hugging daryl back. He walked into the gates and signaled for Martinez to pull the truck in. Once the gates were closed, Martinez stepped out of the truck. Tossing the keys to merle.

Maggie waited until daryl was dealing with Martinez to throw herself at merle. She felt him lift her into his arms and spin her around. Holding him , Maggie started crying again. Soon she was sobbing in his arms. Holding the redneck to her. Pulling away , merle set her down. Maggie smiled and just hugged his chest. Maggie watched daryl lead the new comer to the prison so she'd be left with merle alone.

The Moment Merle felt her in his arms, merle was truly home. Picking the girl up. He lifted her into his arms and spun her around. He heard her laugh then start to cry. Not knowing what was wrong merle gently set Maggie down gently onto her feet. Watching her closely. Merle waited for her to speak. But she didn't speak , what she did do caused the redneck to stumble back . Holding his cheek, dixon looked at the girl. Did ...she just..fuck ...Maggie Greene bitch slapped him.

"Damn gal, if I knew that would be mah greetin I'd stay out." Merle grumbled , angry that she hit him.

Maggie slapped him again and again for good measure. "Don't you dare merle dixon."

After slapping him a couple times , Maggie hugged him again. She felt his arms move to cycle her waist. She smiled into his chest and held him tightly to him. She just stayed there with him holding her close, she didn't wanna leave his arms at all. Moving her head from his chest to look up at him , Maggie smiled before kissing his chin. Feeling him respond by kissing her brow. Maggie gripped his shirt and yanked him down. Their lips met in a hungry battle. Merle lifted her back into his arms as he started walking into the prison , with her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. Merle easily moved them into the prison.

TWD~

The next morning, Merle woke up with Maggie wrapped in his arms. He had spent most the night talking to Rick and the group about finding a better location. Rick had refused but after Hershel agreeing , Rick caved in. Merle had alot of time to think over the week he was gone and one was that the prison wouldn't last. Sitting up , merle watched with a small smile as Maggie curled around his pillow. He never would of thought Maggie had missed him but by the way she held him the night before , merle was clearly mistaken. She cared about him a great deal. And merle cared about her not that he'd admit it. But looking at her laying there in his bed and all he did last night was hold her and it was the best night of his life. He gently kissed her before standing, pulling on his jeans and throwing a shirt on. Merle headed to find Rick and daryl. They needed to talk more about finding a more stable place. With the governor dead , they were clear.

Finding them in no time, merle approached daryl slowly. Hugging the young hunter from behind. Daryl laughed telling merle to let go. But not really fighting him. Rick nodded as the two brothers wrestled. They settled down and looked at Rick.

"Can we talk now...or." merle asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

Sighing , Rick nodded. "Yes, we can. But we don't need to leave. You killed the threat." Rick started. And the arguments began.

Merle let out a laugh. "Nah officer friendly...I killed a threat! Not the threat, walkers live inside this place." Merle snarled.

Andrea and Carol watched as the men fought over leaving or staying. Sighing, Andrea moved forward. "Merle's right...with the threat of walkers in the other parts of the prison..it will never be safe." Andrea said with reason.

Looking at her, Rick sighed. "What do you suggest." Rick asked the group.

~TWD~

Martinez had listened to the whole exchange, that's when an idea popped into his head. Looking at merle , martinez mouthed what he was thinking king. Merle smirked an nodded to him, stepping forward again.

"What about Woodbury? It's empty and already walled." Martinez offered.

Rick nodded , thinking about it. He was right after they defeated him the last time. Woodbury with left alone and empty. Nodding to Martinez , Rick folded the maps and put them away.

~TWD~

Later that day, merle was with Maggie just holding her. They all agreed to head to Woodbury in the morning. So after the men of the group readied the cars and packed them up with supplies , merle returned to his cell with Maggie. They were still new at this so merle wasn't gonna rush her. Kissing her brow. Merle sighed in content. He knew the road to Woodbury would be easy and getting in to the town would be easy. But did he wanna follow Rick. That had been his town. Shaking his head, merle held Maggie tighter.

The next morning , everyone was up and packing for the drive to Woodbury. Carol and Maggie packed up the guns with the help of Carl an Michonne. While Sasha and Tyreese packed the clothes and food. Rick was helping Hershel with Beth's things and his. Maggie looked around for merle. Finding him with daryl trying to push his bike onto the bed of Daryl's truck. Once it was on , daryl started the truck. Rick came around double checking everything then announced the time to leave.

"Let's go everyone. Don't wanna be there before night fall." Rick called over to everyone, who was still packing.

Everyone got into their cars and started driving down the dirt path toward the prison gates. Merle was in the bed of the truck daryl was driving with Maggie an beth with him. As the group of cars approached the gates daryl just rammed the gate open. The cars followed daryl onto the road and toward Woodbury.

~TWD~

They arrived at the gate of Woodbury at nightfall. Merle was standing in the bed of the truck , shotgun in hand if any walkers dared approach. Martinez climbed the gate and opened in from the inside. The cars sped in and Michonne helped Martinez close the gates. Everyone sorted out of the cars and looked around. Maggie hugged merle walking over to him. Martinez showed the group where everything was. From weapons to the food supply. Rick was in awe. He sent Carol and the girls to chose they're houses they wanted while he, merle and Martinez cleared the governor s house and boarded it up.

"Damn glad that , that's done." Merle rasped.

Rick nodded "wish we could just burn it but don't want walkers to close to the walls." He added. Martinez laughed.

"Let's go hos" the latino said walking off toward his house.

Merle followed suit an headed toward Maggie. Grabbing her hand gently. Merle showed her into his house that he had when he was here before. He walked her around , showing her where the guns can go and where the bathroom was. Once he showed her the shower, she was out of his arms and in the bathroom.

While maggie showered, merle decided to rest. He headed for the bedroom and stripped down before moving into the bed. He was asleep in minutes.

Maggie was in heaven, the shower had hot water and she could turn a light on if wanted. After her shower , she dressed and went into the kitchen. Assuming merle went to bed. She cooked herself something to eat from the food they'd brought over. She then looked toward the window an sighed. She saw her daddy with beth across the street on their porch. wow, she thought their porch. Smiling she finished her food before heading for bed. She slid in beside merle covering her body with the blankets an curled into Merle's side. Merle's arms went around her waist an subconsciously pulled her closer to his body. Smiling to herself , Maggie thought this place would do them good. Their own town . They could make this work. Maggie thought before finally falling asleep in merles warm embrace.

A/N and God chapter three is done , I love you guys! I really do cause it's 2 am! And I'm up writing this for you soo please Review.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: yaaay chapter 4 is here!/ Hope you guys like it.

Chapter Four: A fresh start

The months passed as the Atlanta group settled into Woodbury. Maggie woke to the sun streaming through the bedroom window, merle was next to her snoring away. Smiling at the eldest Dixon, Maggie moved to get up. She showered and dressed before heading back into the bed room, merle was now laying on his stomach on her side of the bed.

Walking to the bed, Maggie kissed merle gently on the lips before heading to find beth and her father. As she left the house , she saw Carol and andrea. They waved , smiling at her as she walked toward her father's home. K coming on the door, Maggie smiled remembering the farm. She missed it. Beth opened the door and smiled brightly at her sister.

"Maggie!" She greeted. Smiling g at her older sister.

Maggie smiled, hugging beth. "Is daddy here." She asked.

Nodding, beth brought her inside. They moved to the living room and beth went to find their father. Maggie sat on the couch, just smiling . She really hoped that this town would work. She stood when Hershel walked in. Hugging her dad, she pulled away from him.

"Hi daddy, how are you and beth liking the town." Maggie asked looking at him.

Beth smiled. "So far so good. Rick's gonna talk with daryl later, about securing the wall more." She replied.

Hershel nodded. "It do the wall good." Her daddy reasoned.

Maggie just nodded. She smiled once more before leaving to walk around town. As she did that she saw Martinez counting the guns and ammo. Walking over to the latino , Maggie gently touched his arm.

"What's wrong." Maggie asked. Looking at Martinez.

Martinez frowned, looking at Merles girl. "Running low on ammo, could use more firepower or bows." Martinez answered her.

Nodding, Maggie squeezed his arm lightly in ressurence. She then walked away to look for Rick or daryl. She knew one of them would know what to do. Passing Sasha , Maggie nodded to the other woman. Before she headed to find daryl and merle. She didn't feel like seeing rick. Rick seemed out of it lately, thinking the town's resources would never run out, they were a almost out of ammo and food. They needed to make a run and fast.

~TWD~

Daryl Dixon was pissed. Rick wanted him and merle to work the wall. Sighing daryl moved toward his brothers house, walking in , he headed toward the bed room. Merle was still sleeping , mostly hadn't got any Slee while at the prison. Shaking his head, daryl walked over to the bed and called Merle's name.

"Merle, hey Merle wake up asshole!" Daryl snarled.

The elder dixon grunted as his eyes opened , looking around he focused on daryl an smiled, sitting up. Daryl moved so merle could get up. In the months they got here Grimes had them doing what most called unnessory chores, things to keep the brothers out of the way.

Daryl snarled to himself as Merle dressed. He was sick of rick treating merle like shit. They were hunters. Not guards or Slaves. Merle and Martinez had this idea , to come here.

"What's Grimes want now." Merle asked, coming out of the bathroom.

Daryl laughed , smiling at merle seeing his marine buzz cut. Shaking his head , daryl sighed. "Wall guard," daryl spoke.

Merle snarled, glaring at his brother. Wall guarding, is that cop serious. They needed to resuply the damn town not guard the gate. Shrugging on his shirt, merle grabbed his gun. They left the house seeing Maggie run toward them happily.

Merle caught the girl kissing her lightly . Daryl nodded to her as she told them what Martinez said. They were low on ammo and food.

"We need to hit a store. A big one." Merle commented as they approached the wall.

Daryl nodded, agreeing with his brother. They needed supplies and needed them fast. Daryl nodded to merle before walking over to Carol. Smiling at her, daryl helped her with the guns. Wondering why they were out but not questioning her.

"We need food." Daryl asked.

Carol nodded to daryl, silently thanking him for his help. Daryl smiled at her, it was small but she was glad he was opening up to her. They talked while , she was putting the guns away. Daryl was counting the ammo an frowned.

They were down a good amount of Ammo. They also needed more guns. Daryl looked to merle , who was talking with Maggie on the wall. More like merle was yelling and Maggie was trying to calm him down. He watched Merle's anger deflate and merle hugged Maggie. Daryl shook his head laughing. But frowned once more more needed to be done. Daryl looked back at Carol, noticing her smile . He raised an eyebrow.

What." He asked. more needed to be done. Daryl looked back at Carol, noticing her smile . He raised an eyebrow.

Carol smiled again. "Nothing , nothing at all." Carol laughed.

~TWD~

Rick Grimes walked around Woodbury with his son Carl. Judith was in Carl's arms when he was approached by Sasha, she had a frown on her face. Frowning himself, Rick nodded to her when she stopped in front of him. Carl left them to talk. He didn't wanna be apart of this blow out that he knew was coming. His dad was slipping and everyone knew it.

"Can I talk to you Rick." Sasha asked, falling into step with him.

Rick nodded, motioning for her to continue.

" Merle's at the gate with guns , he's said going on a run." Sasha explained her concerns.

"I'll find them and stop them" Rick reassured.

After Sasha voiced her concerns, Rick headed to look for the dixon's. He first headed toward where daryl settled in and knocked on the door. Getting no answer, Rick walked over to Merle's home and Received the same answer, Rick frowned looking for someone who the dixon's talked to. Sighing, Rick jogged over to Carol and Maggie. Smiling at the two women , Rick asked them about daryl an Merle. They just shook their heads at him. Once again, Rick was at a loss as he headed to the front gate.

~TWD~

Merle, Martinez and daryl had all taken a truck and headed for a row of hunting shops in the area. Merle was driving with daryl next to him. Martinez was in the back loading the guns. They drove into the first parking lot. Handing a gun to daryl and merle, Martinez got ready to get out of the car. Merle stopped the car near the door but not to close. Stepping out of the car, he nodded to daryl.

"Grabb anything you deem nessacory." Merle said before walking off.

Daryl nodded, watching merle walk off toward another store. Shaking his head. He headed into the hunting store with Martinez. they walked in and started grabbing all that they could carry. Daryl found another crossbow with bolts and arrow heads. Smirking, he stuffed it under his arm. Martinez was throwing knives and daggers in the cart happily.

Once the first two carts were full, they headed back out two the car where Tyreese was waiting as guard dog. They put the weapons in the bed. Tyreese helped smiling as he dug out a bunch of knives and a couple guns. Daryl was leaning against the truck smoking a cigerate. Once the carts were empty , they waited for merle.

"Mam where is merle" Tyreese asked.

Daryl just shook his head. Getting into the truck. And drove toward where he saw merle headed.

~TWD~

After Merle Left the boys at the hunting store , merle headed toward the jewelry store. Slowly walking in , pulling his knife out. Merle stabbed the walker in the head. Walking further , merle smiled seeing all the jewelry. He grabbed everything he could find. The woman could have what they wanted. Merle smirked. ol'Merle was a softy when it can to women. He went to leave when something caught his eye.

Walking over to the casing, merle saw a pure silver three Karet Diamond Ring. He snatched it and put it in his pocket just as the truck pulled in. Shaking his head , damn daryl for knowing g him so well. He jogged to the truck and slid in the driver's side as daryl slid over. Pulling out of the store, they headed to the next spot. He wanted to at leave get all the weapons and ammo then maybe send out another team for food.

"What were ya doin g over here man." Martinez asked smirking.

" Looking for a food market." Merle snarled.

Martinez laughed but didn't say anything more. Daryl shook his head as they approached the next hunting shop. It was finely filled with guns and ammo. Merle told them to just grabb and go. They did soo. Grabbing g what they could and throwing it in the truck. They hit a couple more spots before it started getting dark , merle decided it was time to head home. Driving out of the largest stores parking lot, they drove toward Woodbury. As they got to the gate , they saw Carol up in the wall. She nodded to them and had glenn and Carl open the gate quickly. Once they gate closed behind them , all the men sighed in relief, another alive.

Merle stepped out of the truck and wasn't even two steps from it before a small figure barreled into him. He caught the bundle, sighing when he saw Maggie shaking . Cursing himself for leaving with telling her . Merle kissed her hair and hugged him to him.

"Sh baby I'm fine.." merle whispered.

Nodding to daryl, the younger dixon took control of unloading the truck. Martinez grabbing the ammo, separating the different types for different guns. They brought some to their own homes . While Merle spoke to Maggie. Walking her home knowing he was gonna get yelled at. Bit he didn't care, her screaming at him just meant she cared.

~TWD~

Maggie stomped up to their porch, throwing the door open and storming inside. Merle followed after her. He stayed at a safe distance. Walking into the house , he could hear her in the kitchen slamming stuff around and tossing things about. In the months they've been formally together , they've never fought. More so , merle never wanted her mad at him, always afraid she would run back to the chinaman. Sighing merle walked into the kitchen.

"Baby.." merle started stopping at her glare.

"Don't you dare baby me dixon!" Maggie seethed.

Merle rolled eyes eyes, walking up to her and crossing his arms.

"Woman, I'm a grown ass man! I don't need to be yelled at Everytime I leave!" Merle snarled.

Maggie glared at him more. She crossed her arms an looked away from him.

"Yer a asshole merle dixon." Maggie finely snapped.

Merle glared at her as he started to pace, he was seething on the inside and when that happen he always said things he didn't mean. Trying to hold it in wasn't working. But he tryed , he didn't want to loose her.

"I'm an Asshole! Fine why done ya go back ta ya boyfriend." Merle snapped before he could stop himself, an with that merle stormed up to their room.

Maggie slowly sat down on the kitchen chair. A hand covered her mouth as sobbed raked her body. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts as her anger melted away. He didn't really think she'd leave him over one little fight , did he? Maggie stood wiping her tears and walked up stairs.

Merle slammed their bedroom door shut, pacing the room , he was so mad but he didn't wanna loose her. She was freaking out over nothing and now they had a huge fight. Merle glared at the door. His anger wasn't leaving him as easily as he hoped. Tossing his best to the floor , merle turned just in time to see Maggie enter the room. She didn't speak just walked up to him an touched his chest. She kissed up his chest toward his neck and up to his mouth.

once their lips touched, merle kissed her hungrily kissing like she was his lifeline. Maggie moaned into his kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. Merle lifted her into his arms and tossed her onto their bed. Moving onto of her, Merle kissed her belly trailing kisses to her mouth.

Maggie moaned reaching for him. Smirking , merle ripped her shirt in half tossing the fabric aside. Maggie worked on Merle's jeans as he continued to kiss an suck at her throat causing her to gasp. Once all their clothes were off, merle kissed her once more slowly. Letting her know he cared about her and didn't want to fight anymore.

Maggie wrapped her legs around him, gasping when his cock hit her core.

"Oh god merle!" Maggie gasped.

Merle grinned against her skin as he pensioned himself at her center. He slowly kissed her neck and throat leaving love bites on her skin. Maggie was gasping and moaning beneath him.

"I love you. Gal." Merle whispered right before thrusting into her hard.

Maggie moaned loudly clinging to her redneck. Merle thrust in and out of hr slowly at first but sped up when she called out his name. Maggie clung to his back. Holding him to her, she could hear him panting in her ear as he pleasured her. He was groaning and whispering to her things she couldn't quite hear. All she cared about was the pleasure he was giving her. Crying out his name, Maggie kissed him eagerily. Merle returned the kiss , slowing his thrusts. Maggie moaned into his mouth as he thrust once more before stilling inside her. Burying his face in her neck. Maggie smiled coming down from her high. Wiping the sweat from his face , so he would look at her.

"I love you too." She whispered, kissing him again.

Merle smiled kissing her lightly as he pulled out of her body. Maggie moaned causing merle to grin at her. Merle laid next to her pulling the covers over their bodies and pulled Maggie to his chest, kissing her throat he whispered goodnight. Maggie turned and kissed him before snuggling into him and falling asleep.

A/N: whhooooo Smutt lol sorry for no warning it just came to me. Anyway that's chapter 4 hope you guys like it. Oh and shout out to the lovies for favoriteing my stories and review I ng keep it up I'd love ya input.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: ANNOUNCEMENT! sorry but all my walking dead fanfiction s are ON HOLD! UNTILL I CAN GET CABLE BACK IN MY HOUSE SADDLY MY CABLE COMPANY ARE BEING ASSHOLES**

 **I live with my dad right now , he's sick Soo anyway we tried putting cable but they want me to pay my sister's unpaid bill which is over 7000 bucks like what you can't make me pay someone else's bill just cause we're related so I haven't watched TWD in a while and I don't want to put Merle out of character so I won't be writing it for a while if anyone wants to adopt a story and finish it themselves or just help me write it PM me**

 **Email: .26 . I'm also on Facebook : shawnna Joanna I'm blonde blue eyes profile pic is of me and my nephew in black and white**


End file.
